


Había algo acerca de…

by InuKidGakupo



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Ghosts, Happy Ending, M/M, Melancholy, Memories, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:21:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24324202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InuKidGakupo/pseuds/InuKidGakupo
Summary: Todavía quedaba un lugar donde encontrar las cosas perdidas.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi & Nohara Rin, Hatake Kakashi/Maito Gai | Might Guy
Kudos: 5





	Había algo acerca de…

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Naruto, sus secuelas, y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto y Pierrot.

**Había algo acerca de... _ella en él._**

A través de su ventana Kakashi puede ver otra vez a ese niño de pie a mitad del patio de su casa. Su gesto frío, la piel de la mitad de su cara maltratada, sus ojos rojos pegados a él parecen ver más allá del paño de los vidrios y su mano se agita en contra del aire cuando lo invita a acercarse. Está un segundo, al siguiente, se desvanece.

Kakashi angosta los ojos y desvía la mirada, se obliga a sí mismo a hacerse a un lado, más adentro de los muros fríos donde no hay nada más que el vacío del aire golpeando la curva de las paredes sin arrastrar nada en particular.

Tiene cosas que hacer este día, se repite, no puede ni quiere acercarse a aquel chico que lo mira debajo del borde de una piedra, que todavía está pegado a su ventana, que todavía llama su nombre lentamente en un sonido demasiado suave para los gritos que Kakashi ya conoce, que no le gustaban, que siempre lo hacía sentirse un poco más cerca del vacío extraño al que se negaba a caer.

Entonces Kakashi se queda tirado sobre el piso de su casa sosteniendo su libro. Quiere leer de principio a fin su novela, quiere de alguna manera meterse a la historia porque es una historia menos cruel que su propia historia. Unas palabras suaves, un pequeño discurso romántico que movía en algún lado algún sentimiento demasiado pesado como para verlo más arriba del ras de sus pies.

Es solo un poco más fácil esa vida, se dice cuando se deslizan las hojas entre sus dedos y a través de las rendijas de su imaginación puede ver a toda esa gente preocupada por amarse, o amarse demasiado, o no haberse amado en absoluto. Solo un pequeño problema, una palabra en algún lugar antes de que sea demasiado tarde. Pero en los libros nunca parece ser demasiado tarde y cuando algo parece lastimarlo en algún lugar en su pecho, Kakashi vuelve la hoja atrás y una vez más todo está bien. Pueden seguir de nuevo.

Hay un pequeño sonido en el patio, es el chico de nuevo llamando y sus dedos golpean la ventana suavemente, el sonido un momento es el canto del pájaro que sea ha ido. Se lo ha llevado con él.

Una vez más Kakashi se gira en el piso, sus mejillas tocan las tablas, frías, no puede ser distraído por ese chico que lo mira, no puede ser distraído por él o por la mancha de sangre en el piso, por la marca de Sakumo que puede seguir con los dedos en contra de las tablas, cada centímetro, un poco más cerca de sus manos cada vez, ¿era ahí donde había quedado su sombra batida en contra de la luz la tormenta? Lo sabe. De vez en cuando solo finge que no lo recuerda.

Sus ojos vuelven a las páginas, sonríe, quiere pensar que es un poco más fácil, quiere negar o asentir, quiere volver la hoja atrás y mirar el romance, las miradas, la protagonista sentada sobre el borde de su cama y su cabello cayendo a un lado. Kakashi puede imaginarla reír. Su voz es un pequeño nudo, aire en los pulmones que se desinfla y su rostro parpadea en su mente un segundo.

_Ka-Kakashi..._

Es Rin. Su rostro hundido. La boca llena de sangre y su gesto torcido en una mueca vacía, desagradable.

Todavía puede verla entre las líneas de las letras que no lee, todavía puede representar su voz, es ahogada ahora, una nota demasiado hueca que dice su nombre y no dice nada más antes de hacerse humo y partir.

En algún lugar debajo de la tierra está ella ahora, la había mirado antes de enterrarla, solo pudo pensar que debieron cubrir su cara. No la reconocía, la muerte había tomado su belleza y la había vuelto fea. Su piel pálida, no era una niña ahora, se había vuelto en un cascarón vacío. No era más que una desgraciada y desagradable _cosa_.

Kakashi intenta alejar el pensamiento, no quiere recordarla, no quiere tener que pensar en su cara, pálida, en sus labios fríos y blancos, una vez había jurado que eran suaves y rosados.

Su pensamiento, fugaz, traicionero, le había dicho entonces que no era ella. No podía ser ella. Esa niña estaba hueca, su rostro era el de una muñeca rota que alguien había doblado y maltratado. Se habían llevado con ella todo el encanto, todo lo blando, todo lo hermoso, su cabello enmugrecido con la suciedad del piso, revuelto, ¿dónde estaba el corte liso donde había puestos sus dedos?

 _Rin._ Kakashi toma la hoja de libro y da la vuelta. Hacia atrás. Una a una, quiere que sea su vida y rueda las páginas esperando toparse con su propio pasado, con ella en el fondo, con sus ojos marrones mientras espera que en el recuerdo abra los ojos y encuentre ahí las canicas brillantes de muñeca.

Las páginas se agotan entre sus manos, cuenta los días en reversa hasta se acaba el libro, la pasta llega, ella simplemente no regresa.

Y Kakashi piensa en el niño afuera. Piensa en la forma en la que le tenía miedo, en la que salía corriendo de su casa e iba a buscarla de pie en su balcón para escucharla, para mirarla, porque Rin era una experta para asustar a aquel fantasma.

Cuando sus manos se cierran sobre el libro no le han alcanzado los días y al volver atrás está de pie en el día del funeral. Nunca puede volver más atrás.

Kakashi entiende entonces bruscamente, quiere mirarla. Quiere encontrarla y consolarse porque la extraña, porque le teme al fantasma.

Se pone de pie entonces como una sombra, se despide en voz alta. Su voz hace un eco porque sabe que no hay nada.

Entonces avanza, rápido, más rápido, nunca lo suficientemente rápido.

Nadie sabe a dónde va en momentos como ese, nadie entendería a donde se mueve en contra de las siluetas naranjas, el atardecer goteando su luz en charcos diminutos a sus espaldas que borran su rastro, que lo hacen desvanecerse entre las sombras de las hojas de los árboles que se levantan alto, arañando ilusoriamente la nubes arreboladas. Una mentira mal disfrazada.

Desesperado como entonces corre hacia ella. La noche lo persigue como un asesino, es la silueta de Obito y el cuerpo desbaratado y sin ojos de Rin. Ella los sacó antes de irse. Se desliza en las puntas de sus pies más allá de la calle, se detiene en la puerta del cementerio donde no pueda escucharla nadie.

Pero Kakashi pasa de largo la puerta doble de reja, en su tumba hay una flor, no está Rin realmente ahí, él no puede sinceramente verla.

Sus pies traicioneros marcan un camino sobre el pasto del patio trasero de su casa. No es en realidad su casa, la hierba se aplasta bajo sus inusuales y presurosos pasos y entre un corazón agitado y la respiración lenta alcanza la puerta.

La abre, tiene una llave, y cuando Kakashi se desliza dentro la encuentra sentada en el sofá, mirándolo con sus ojos ahora negros, envuelta en la piel de alguien más.

— Gai.

Lo llama, y cuando lo hace el fantasma de Obito solo se va.

Gai levanta las cejas negras y gruesas y extiende los brazos a los lados. Su rostro expectante, sus labios curvados en una sonrisa radiante lo salpican como el rocío que truena, brillante, en pequeños pedazos que brillan como el cristal.

Y Kakashi puede sentir todavía el cuerpo de Rin abriéndose entre sus dedos. La sangre, el dolor, sus labios agrietados diciendo su nombre, el charco de sangre, la forma en la que abre los ojos y Kakashi ve una última vez la luz ahí.

Cuando Gai lo toca, cuando lo abraza y lo rodea, la sangre se limpia, se hace fina, se evapora, solo el tono delicado del susurro de sus pestañas se imita entre el parpadeo suave de Gai sobre su cara.

— Kakashi — murmura Gai, no una voz estruendosa en un grito, sino solo un pequeño sonido, un diminuto ruido como cascabel.

Y Kakashi sabe que Gai no puede confundirse con Rin. Donde ella es pequeña él es alto, su suavidad discutiendo con la sequedad, el ruido firme de Gai del otro lado del silencio y la delicadeza de ella.

No se parecen en nada, no hay algo sobre ello que Kakashi pueda mirar y encontrar igual. Aun así, Kakashi puede escuchar a Rin al fondo de su voz, en el tono de su risa, en su respiración, escondida en su tacto, entre el desliz disimulado de sus manos.

Y Gai se queda cerca como un faro, cálido, tomando en su piel la tibieza de los demás que se han marchado, la levanta del rescoldo del suelo, de la leña en el piso, es la mirada que Rin ha perdido.

Rin, como un pequeño fantasma se esconde detrás de los ojos de Gai, agachada, le dice en señas que se acerque. Que se quede. Señales que van y luego vienen.

Sus manos se juntan en un momento, él se recuesta a su lado, tranquilo, con los ojos cerrados, se deja acariciar siguiendo el rastro de las cenizas, las marcas de las palabras papaloteando entre el borde su cara. _Es aquí donde tienes que estar._

Gai se extiende, los dedos avanzan en su espalda. En sus brazos. En algún lugar detrás de su nuca, marcas pequeñas sobre sus párpados y sus mejillas, diminutas, como pequeños rastros de semillas.

Obito se esfuma, se va lentamente, arrastrado por una ola como nacarada espuma, son los dedos de Gai los que le producen esa paz, los que dispersan el sonido de los truenos detrás de Sakumo, los que cierran los ojos de Rin, los que callan la pena de Obito, los que cierran las tumbas de sus conocidos. Es el agua bautismal del río.

Y Kakashi entonces toca el rostro de Gai, sus manos, su piel, lo respira, lo abraza en su pecho, descansa su cabeza en sus piernas, deja sus deseos temblosos en él.

En los besos suaves como mariposas de papel sobre sus labios.

Pero para este punto, incluso Rin ya se ha marchado.

_Final._


End file.
